


The Perfect Day

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (December '18) [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Beaches, Butt Slapping, Butts, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Day At The Beach, Flirting, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 12: SandFandom: SupernaturalDean and his best friend spend a nice day at the beach.Oneshot/drabble





	The Perfect Day

Somehow--and he wasn't entirely sure how just yet--Dean Winchester had managed to convince his best friend Cas to come to the beach with him. Cas' family was like ridiculously rich, and he knew he'd been to the beach plenty of times before. So this wasn't anything that special. There was no warm clear water or white sand. No, the water was way too cold to go in, and the sand was dotted with rocks. 

But it was nice just the same. The sun shone down on the two of them. The water wasn't too cold to at least attempt to go in the water.

And they may or may not have cuddled just a little bit too. 

Anyway, eventually it came time for them having to leave. Cas stood up slowly and stretched; the sun was starting to set now, and it was pretty. It made him smile. He glanced behind him at Dean, looking at him soft. 

"Hey, is there sand on my butt?"

Dean, ever the gentleman, slapped his butt. 

"...no. There isn't, don't worry." he smirked. 

And Cas blushed. But he didn't mind. Kind of hot, which just made him want to blush even more. 

Either way, today was perfect. 

 


End file.
